Women frequently store their keys in a purse when they are out of their residence. In addition to their keys, many other objects are often stored in the purse at the same time. This often makes locating the keys within the purse difficult unless other items also contained in the purse are removed. The present invention is directed to overcoming the problem of quickly locating one's keys or another object within a purse, bag, handbag, case, enclosure, etc. (collectively referred to as “Portable Enclosure”) without first removing other items in the Portable Enclosure.